Never Propose In A Tent With Thin Walls
by Miri the Wildmage
Summary: Alanna built up Kara's confidence. Perhaps a little too much.


Disclaimer: Regrettably, I'm not Tammy Pierce.

Kara knew before most people. When a master George Cooper came to the village, introducing himself as Alanna of The Bloody Hawk's friend and companion, Alanna had already hinted the details to Kara, Kourrem, and; judging by the twitch to the corner of Halef Seif's mouth when master Cooper was granted an audience with the headman, Halef Seif had picked up on a hint as well.

When he entered Alanna's tent uninvited, Kara caught her breath. If her suspicions were incorrect, he was about to come zooming out of the tent flap, to fly through the air and land in the dust on the other side of the village. If her suspicions were correct, a listening spell would, she supposed, be improper. She would have to resort to the Bazhir maiden's old standby – although traditionally used to find out ahead of time who your father had chosen for you to marry, good old fashioned eavesdropping had its other uses. However, as he was clearly no stranger, as he had not flown from the tent yet, and she could hear muffled talk from within the tent, there was someone she had to tell first. She brought her thumb and forefinger together, then opened them to reveal a ball of pale green fire held between them. She brought it to her mouth and whispered into it "Kourrem, I need you by Alanna's tent _now_. And when you come, come _quietly_!"

Kourrem materialised next to Kara in a second. "I wish Alanna hadn't taught you to do that. Do you know how vexing it is that you can?" "Never mind that" replied Kourrem. "What is it? Is that Cooper causing trouble?" "You could say that" Kara said wryly "Listen. No spells. Alanna will pick them up in an eyeblink." They pressed their ears to the tent wall.

"-fore I brought –" The man broke off. Then he said, somewhat abruptly "Jon's announced he's to marry Thayet. The Bazhir will have told you." "It's one of the advantages to having a king who's also the Voice." Kara and Kourrem were not interested in this. They knew already that the Voice was to marry the beautiful northern maiden who was also in the village, visiting Alanna. "Thayet said you gave your blessing." They heard Cooper probe. "I did." Alanna said, frankly. "You're not sorry for it? Had you wanted, you'd be queen!" came the incredulous reply. "I didn't want it." There was a nervous shrug in Alanna's voice. There was a pause.

Then Cooper said, more softly "What do you want, Alanna?" Kara and Kourrem stared, wide eyed, at each other – this was what they were here for! Then, from the inside of the tent, they heard the most exciting piece of news they had heard since they found out about the Voice's wedding "I want to be yours. If you're still interested." The man asked "Why?" The reply came after a pause, then "...I love you." By this time Both Kara and Kourrem were weeping silently at the beauty of the moment, meaning both of their veils got horribly soaked. Kourrem ripped hers from her face, disgusted with herself then they heard "Enough to wed with me? Enough to give up roamin' and settle down and be the lady of Pirate's Swoop?" There was a snort, and the sound of an eyebrow being raised. "Well, to roam with me along" – Pause – "Enough to bear my – our – little ones?"

Kara did a double take; the Woman Who Rides Like a Man wed anyone? Bear anyone children, even this man, who clearly loved her as much as she him? Impossible. Then – "I'd like to have you to myself for a year or two." Kara nodded in satisfaction what made her do another – almost comical – double take, was Alanna saying "After that, we can have all the children we want." – Pause – Was that a stifled sob of joy? – "I'd be proud to."

Kara and Kourrem ran, as they heard the man and woman rise. They ran to the other side of the village, running to inform the headman of Alanna's news. Kourrem heard voices within – "Gammal, you know I value your opinion, tell me honestly – is it... proper... for the headman to wed the deputy head shaman?" "There's nothing in the law against it. No deputy head shaman has ever been a girl before." Kourrem heard and froze – Kara, on the other hand, clearly did not. She ploughed ahead, straight into the council tent. Kourrem hesitated, and then followed her.

Inside, Gammal, Hakim Fahrar, and Halef Seif all also froze. Kourrem noticed with interest that Halef Seif also blushed a deep shade of scarlet. Kara didn't notice this either. She took a deep breath and blurted out "...er...'dbeproudtobearhimchildren!" "WHAT?" Exclaimed the three men. At that moment Alanna and George strolled in and Alanna said nervously "...Er... there's something we need to tell you..."


End file.
